Question: Stephanie bought a new hat at the store when they were having a $15\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the hat was $$58$, how much did Stephanie pay with the discount?
First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$58$ $\times$ $15\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $15\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{15}{100}$ which is also equal to $15 \div 100$ $15 \div 100 = 0.15$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.15$ $\times$ $$58$ $ = $ $$8.70$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Stephanie paid. $$58$ $-$ $$8.70$ $ = $ $$49.30$ Stephanie paid $$49.30$ for the hat.